


Cat Café Date

by Tookette



Series: Fluffy Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Date, M/M, cat coffee date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/pseuds/Tookette
Summary: Reiji might have just planned the perfect date ever...





	Cat Café Date

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://uta-no-fakku-sama.tumblr.com/post/187202985629/please-please-please-take-babby-cesshi-to-a-cat) post on Tumblr, which made me want to write a Ranrei date fic.

“A coffee date.”

It was early September. Summer was letting the winds of autumn slowly take over while still letting the sunshine through. Which meant that no one knew how to dress these days: either the clothing was too light and the wind would make you shiver, or too heavy and the sun would make you regret those long sleeves.

And Reiji was there, asking Ranmaru out on a coffee date.

A coffee date. Reiji. The man with the most erratic sleep schedule ever, the man with so much pent up energy it was dizzying to keep up with, the man who got banned from any type of coffee ever since Ai found out he took WAY TOO MUCH caffeine a day. _That_ man was asking him on a coffee date. With the most eager expression Ranmaru had ever seen on his face.

“No. We’re not going on a coffee date. You’re not allowed to drink coffee anymore.”

He had to avert his eyes at the crestfallen look his boyfriend now had, but he would not yield. Nope. No. Not today. Not so easily.

“But RanRan!! It’s not _really_ a coffee date!! We’re just going out together, as boyfriends!!”

“We are not going to a café. I don’t even like coffee.”

“We don’t HAVE to take coffee, you know. There’s tea and hot chocolate and soft drinks and not so soft drinks and…”

“Fine, fine!” He growled back. “We’ll go to a bar then.”

“RanRaaaaaaan,” and ugh, was he doing the puppy dog eye thing? Yeah, of course he was. “It’s not the same! The bar is noisy and smelly and I promise it’s a nice café and I won’t take coffee and please just this once?”

“… you’re not giving up until I say yes are you?”

Reiji’s smile was all the answer he needed.

* * *

It took them less than half an hour to arrive at Reiji’s planned destination. It took Ranmaru almost the same amount of time to process where they really were.

Frankly, if Reiji was to tell him that he had died and gone to heaven, he would believe him.

Because he was currently in heaven, and two of the sweetest angels ever were currently purring against his hand and knees.

And even though he feigned not to see it, he could clearly make out Reiji’s goofy grin and enamoured expression staring straight at him from the corner of his eyes.

Okay, so maybe Reiji had been right. This café was so much better than any bar he could think of.

He could feel a third cat brushing against his ankles before it lept onto his boyfriend’s lap. Reiji laughed and scratched it between its ears.

“See RanRan? It wasn’t such a bad idea, now, was it?”

A bad idea? A BAD IDEA? It was Reiji’s **best** idea of a date ever.

Not that he’d ever admit it. Nah, he’d just hum and let the cat sitting on his armrest continue bumping its head against his hand.

Okay, so he didn’t really have to say it anyway. Judging by the older man’s expression, the latter already knew how much he already loved this place.

He’d died and gone to heaven with his wonderful boyfriend and, really, that was fine by him.

“Come here and let me wipe that grin off your face.” He growled as he leant slightly forward.

Reiji met him halfway over their table, and maybe he’d never be able to wipe that terrible grin off after all. But that was fine.

He’d just have to kiss him harder once they'll be back at his apartment. Bonus points if he gets him to mewl his name before the end of the evening.

But that was for later. For now, he was very intent on enjoying his cat café date with the sweetest, most beautiful man ever to exist.


End file.
